why should i pretend
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Porque son personas de silencios y secretos, así siempre han funcionado. Pero a veces eso se pone en su contra. Momentos entre Sasuke y Hinata. Fic de romance paulatino.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, maldición… nuevo Sasuhina….  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad.  
**Aviso:** Este fic es algo largo, bastante aburrido y de un romance bastante paulatino...

**Capitulo Uno.  
Un día.**

La encontró un día dando vueltas por la calle. Estaba viendo un par de tiendas de dulces, y al final se compró un ramo de flores y una bolsa de comida para gatos. Se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y le sonrió a un hombre desagradecido.

Naruto fue el primero en saltar al verla, caminó hacia ella a grandes zancadas y de un ligero movimiento la dio vuelta. Su pelo, recién recogido detrás de la oreja, voló detrás de ella. Sakura lo tomó de un brazo y se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos. Charlaron un rato haciendo caso omiso a enojados transeúntes y se despidieron.

Cuando entró a su departamento más tarde ese mismo día, la encontró esa vez recostada en el suelo del living con las piernas encima del sillón y su gato ronroneando en su estomago. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia el ventanal que mostraba un día ya en decadencia. La habitación se teñía de naranjos y amarillos, y el calor cálido y adormecedor de la tarde la inundaba.

Se acercó a ella, haciéndose oír a propósito. El gato dejó de ronronear y le dirigió una mirada molesta. Desde el suelo, los ojos blancos de Hinata seguían sus movimientos desde hace un rato.

"Deberías tocar la puerta" le dijo.  
"Deberías cerrar tu puerta con llave", le respondió.

Sasuke tomó al gato que ahora le acariciaba la pierna y le empezó a hacer cariño mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el ventanal. La luz de la tarde le cubría toda la espalda y la nuca. Hinata lo seguía mirando desde el suelo, tan cómoda y relajada como cualquiera. Sus ojos siguieron un momento el movimiento de la cola del gato.

"¿Pasa algo?", preguntó al fin. Sasuke pareció salir bruscamente de una ensoñación pero no respondió. Hinata no volvió a hablar no pareciendo interesarle mucho su falta de respuesta y con el pasar del rato se quedó dormida en el suelo. Él se quedó ahí, sentado contra el ventanal con el gato en el regazo mientras la veía dormir. Avanzada la noche dejó al gato de lado, tomó con cuidado a la muchacha y la dejó en su cama arropándola bien. Salió del departamento sin hacer el menor ruido.

**-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Ojala les guste!  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo Dos.  
Ese espacio.**

"Hey, Sasuke", escuchó ella decir a Naruto desde el otro lado de la calle. "¿Dónde estabas anoche? Fui a tu casa y no estabas. ¡Ya sabes que tienes que decirme a dónde vas!"

No sabe muy bien cuando empezó esa rara rutina, sólo sabía que no le molestaba. Tenía la idea de que Sasuke era como ella, como el resto de sus amigos. Niños que juegan a ser adultos, niños quebrados por la vida de asesinos. Sasuke era el producto de rivalidades y abusos de poder. Estaba roto, estaba perdido y algo ausente. Estaba así desde que Naruto lo trajo de vuelta pero Hinata pensaba que podía estar equivocada, que podía perfectamente haber sido así siempre. Ella nunca lo conoció cuando eran más pequeños.

En el día, afuera del modesto departamentito, no lo veía mucho. La unidad de Kakashi, de la cual él formaba parte, era una de las mejores y estaban constantemente ocupados en diferentes tareas. No coincidían nunca, sobre todo porque ella ya no formaba parte de su antigua unidad. Ella y el resto de su antiguo equipo seguían siendo amigos pero habían seguido distintos caminos en sus carreras de ninjas.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, sabía que no debía sacar aquel extraño espacio que se habían formado afuera, a la calle. Dentro de esas pequeñas cuatro paredes debía quedarse con tal sólo su gato como único testigo. No le importaba mucho. Sus visitas siempre eran en las tardes, y muy pocas veces en la semana. Tal vez debió sentirse violentada, enojada, furiosa por tal violación a su intimidad pero llegó prontamente a la conclusión de que no hacía nada muy especial en su departamento, si es que estaba en él. Además Sasuke no decía ni pedía nada, sólo se sentaba. Estaba un rato con ella y eran muy raras las veces que tenían alguna conversación muy larga. Al parecer buscaba quietud, silencio, privacidad, soledad pero a veces ésta es muy grande como para soportarlo solo.

**-.-.-**

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor !


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son pocos pero me animaban mucho a seguir la historia. Sólo espero no aburrirlos…  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo Tres.  
Cansada.**

En una semana, las visitas de Sasuke aumentaron pero esto jamás lo supo Hinata porque ella no se encontraba ahí. Estaba afuera del pueblo en alguna misión. Oyendo las conversaciones de algunos de sus compañeros de generación Sasuke descubrió que volvería en alrededor de una semana. Sin embargo el plazo se alargó.

Frecuentemente se encontraba a sí mismo dando vueltas en la cuadra de su departamento y veía algunas veces a su hermana subir, probablemente para alimentar al gato. Se sentía extraño al entrar en conciencia de sus acciones, fruncía el seño y luego desaparecía entre la gente y las calles. Un día se encontró a sí mismo durmiendo en el sillón del living con el gato encima. Se sintió aún más extraño. Se levantó bruscamente y se fue, sólo para volver a los cinco minutos para cambiarle el agua al gato y volver a irse. Un día se encontró a si mismo durmiendo en la cama de ella y se dijo que jamás en su vida volvería a entrar en ese departamento.

Sin embargo, al entrar de nuevo Sasuke la encontró sentada en suelo, a un par de metros de la puerta. Su gato daba vueltas alrededor de ella, la acariciaba y maúlla pero ella no le respondía. Ni al gato ni al él, pese a cuan fuerte hiciese sus pasos hacia ella. Estaba magullada, llena de barro y sangre seca, con el pelo cortado de manera extraña y la vista perdida.

Sasuke se inclinó levemente para verla mejor. "¿Pasa algo?", preguntó y se extrañó al oír su voz en vez de la de Hinata quien solía, por lo general, preguntar eso. Ella levantó la vista, al principio lo miraba sin ver pero lentamente el reconocimiento empezó a brillar en sus ojos.

"No, nada… Sólo estoy... Sólo estoy cansada", luego silencio. Y sin previo aviso rompió a llorar. El gato, alarmado, se fue corriendo dejando a Sasuke solo e indefenso frente a ella. Torpemente le trajo un vaso de agua que dejó a su lado y se sentó cerca. Hinata lloró por horas al parecer y de vez en cuando tomaba algo de agua.

Ese día parecía como si fuese ella quien entró al departamento para sentarse junto a la ventana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor !


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo Cuatro.  
Una vez en el hospital.**

Naruto y Sakura lo seguían más de cerca ahora porque sospechaban indisimuladamente en que andaba en algo raro. Se escondían detrás de diarios al revés, anunciaban a gritos cuando entraban a su casa y sospechosamente compraban lo mismo que él, en las mismas tiendas y a las mismas horas. De vez en cuando veía pasar a Hinata junto su antigua unidad y extrañaba vagamente las tardes tranquilas al sol en su departamento. Pero bien sabe Dios que moriría antes de que Naruto, Sakura o Kakashi llegaran a enterarse.

Con dificultad (horas y horas tratando de perder a Naruto y Sakura) entró al departamento ese día. La luz de la tarde bañaba el suelo del living pero Hinata no estaba ahí. Sólo el gato salió a recibirlo. Luego de unos momentos apareció Hinata detrás del ventanal con un montón de diferentes hierbas y hojas que había sacado de los maceteros del balcón. Pasó a su lado sin saludarlo y se perdió en el pasillo para volver a salir y meterse en la cocina. Estaba algo sudada, despeinada y en su mejilla izquierda había una mancha reciente de tierra.

Sasuke se sentó en su lugar de siempre y por una especie de ventana en el muro entre el living y la cocina la veía trabajar. Pronto la sala se vio inundada de un fresco olor a menta y a tierra luego de la lluvia.

Esa pequeña rutina en la que habían caído había surgido casi sin él darse cuenta. Si se esforzaba podía recordar la primera vez que fue a su departamento. De hecho, la primera vez de esa extraña rutina no fue en su departamento sino en una sala de hospital. Fue cuando volvió a Konoha. Era de noche, era la primera vez que recobra levemente la conciencia. Pudo distinguir el chakra de Sakura y Naruto en las camas de al lado, y un par de metros más adelante, cerca de la ventana un chakra extraño. Al principio sus sentidos respondieron alarmándose y tratando de buscar en vano algún arma. No había ninguna y sus movimientos no eran más que torpes intentos de mover los miembros entumecidos. La figura cerca de la ventana se acercó indecisa y la luz de la luna mostró el suave rostro de una muchacha de su edad vestida con un entero azul y gruesos y marrones zapatos y guantes. Era la chica de la limpieza con el turno de noche. Era Hinata.

La miró sorprendido y violentado un par de segundos, luego cerró los ojos y se sumergió en un sueño tranquilo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no es e mi propiedad.  
**Aviso:** Motel en Chile es un hotel donde la gente sólo va acostarse unos con otros.

**Capitulo Cinco.  
Secretos y sospechas.**

Ino Yamanaka con el pasar de los años se volvió unos de los más grandes "maestros de la mente" del último tiempo, o así se había autodenominado. Lo cierto era que tenía una habilidad extraordinaria para introducirse con cautela en mentes desprevenidas e incluso, si ella misma se encontraba desprevenida, su mente se deslizaba a otra sin darse cuenta. Así fue como aquella tarde, en la reunión en la casa de Naruto, miró a Sasuke detenidamente hasta apuntarlo con un dedo acusador.

"¡Tienes un secreto!" Naruto y Sakura se atoraron en sus bebidas. "¿¡Qué? ¡Un secreto! ¡Teme! ¿¡En qué mierda andas metido?", chilló Naruto parándose de golpe.

Sasuke seguía mirando a Ino desde su asiento. Sí, al parecer su mente se había relajado mucho este último tiempo. Al verla sus barreras mentales se incrementaron y fortalecieron, y especialmente para Ino, sus ojos relampaguearon un segundo rojo sangre antes de volverse negros otra vez. El resto de la noche Ino alegó que de seguro se había equivocado, que dios que le dan trabajo en la sección de interrogatorios, está segura que se va a volver loca.

Pero Naruto, por primera vez en su vida, parecía no querer soltar una acusación hacia Sasuke.

"¿A qué se refería Ino con un secreto?", preguntó por octava vez cuando lo acompañaba a su casa. "No sé", respondió Sasuke indiferente. "¿A qué se refería Ino con un secreto?", preguntó otra vez. "Naruto" susurró el pelinegro amenazadoramente "dudo mucho tener un secreto, y tu lo sabes bien ya que me sigues todo el día. Ahora déjame en paz." Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Sin embargo, pese a cuanto lo negaran tanto Ino como Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto seguían preocupados. Así que ahora con la ayuda de Sai y uno que otro ANBU se dedicaban a seguirlo por todas partes y esta vez ni se molestaban en disimularlo. Se dedicaban a seguirlo siempre unos pasos más atrás con un mal disfraz de detective mirándolo sospechosa y detenidamente.

Un día Naruto, Sakura, Sai y él la encontraron atendiendo un local de golosinas y pasteles disfrazada de perro. Fue Sai quien la distinguió debajo de la enorme cabeza de perro extrañamente azul.

"¿Qué haces trabajando aquí?" le preguntó Sakura mientras Naruto miraba sospechosamente unos pastelitos con forma de plato de ramen y Sai se paseaba por la sección para despedidas de solteros que consistía mayormente en tortas con la forma de ciertas partes de la anatomía humana.

"Es un trabajo de medio tiempo", le contestó Hinata titubeante. "Pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que has pedido hacer un par de misiones extras también. ¿Y no estabas trabajando de medio tiempo como personal de limpieza en el hospital?", replicó Sakura cada vez más sorprendida. "Ehm… bueno, sí... Pero era por un tiempo. Necesito ganar un poco más de dinero, eso es todo", dijo al fin y sonrió tímidamente.

"Francamente", comentó Sakura mientras seguían su camino, "Hinata tiene los trabajos de medio tiempo más raros que he escuchado". "Hace un tiempo trabajaba en un motel", intervino Sai sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Acto seguido, Naruto y Sakura chocaron contra un árbol y un poste de luz respectivamente.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por leer, dejen reviews por favor! Me encantaría saber como creen que está saliendo


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por los reviews . Siento mucho la tardanza, es que este fic me gusta mucho como va quedando, aunque no le haya gustado mucho a la gente xD, asi que lo corrijo mucho y bla bla…  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo Seis.  
Sola.**

El gato había salido. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón mientras veía por el ventanal. Hacía un par de semanas que Sasuke no había venido. Al principio, ni siquiera lo notó pero hasta hace un tiempo una sensación de ausencia empezó a molestarla. Se demoró casi una semana en darse cuenta que tal vez era por él. Se daba cuenta ahora, que veía y veía el lugar donde acostumbraba sentarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no mucha gente venía a visitarla. Shino y Kiba estaban en sus propias misiones por ahora, en sus propias vidas. Hablaban seguido, se llevaban bien, les podía contar todo, ¿qué más quería? ¿Qué estuvieran siempre con ella, todo el día? Tal vez fue su culpa. Ella fue la que se apartó, ella fue la que quiso buscar más allá.

Se paró con pesadez del sillón. Se estiró al sol de la tarde y luego empezó a limpiar el departamento. Pasó la aspiradora dos veces, con fuerza, limpió el baño, cambió la ropa de camas, lavó las cortinas y toda su ropa, refregó casi con violencia los vidrios y los espejos, limpió las repisas y cuando estaba pasando un paño húmedo de rodillas por la mesita de café del living se dio cuenta de que las convulsiones de los sollozos eran tan fuertes que la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Muchas gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado.  
Dejen reviews por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**Capitulo Siete.  
Realizaciones de bar.**

Su actual trabajo de medio tiempo fue el único que pudo conseguir. Tenía que ser una mesera en el peor local de la peor parte de todo Konoha. Era una especie de pub/bar/restaurante/discoteca/motel/botillería, y misteriosamente panadería, de la peor calaña. Se llenaba la mayoría de las noches con gente de todas las edades y en todos los estados alterados de conciencia posibles. El local siempre estaba oscuro y las luces brillantes y de todos colores estaban tan gastadas que ya no resplandecían sino que le daban un aspecto decadente y lúgubre al local.

Esa noche Hinata se paseó por todos las mesas distribuyendo tragos, papas fritas ya vencidas, más tragos y negando una que otra vez que no, ella no vendía ninguna clase de drogas, y no, lo que plantaba en su balcón eran hierbas medicinales, no _esa _clase de hierbas. ¿Además, ehm… como sabe usted que tengo plantas en mi balcón?

Era sábado y el local estaba que explotaba.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, el local apestaba a trago, humo y mucha gente junta cuando al fin terminó su turno. Se estaba despidiendo de los barmans cuando el jefe del local, un hombre relativamente joven y de sonrisa fácil y pícara, la atajó de un brazo.

"Vamos Hinata-chan, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato, eh? ¿Para tomar algo? ¿Sólo uno, ya?"

Luego de las súplicas, llantos y pataletas del jefe del local, los barmans y los borrachos de la barra Hinata aceptó quedarse. Pero sólo a un trago. Rápidamente los borrachos le abrieron un espacio y se sentó con una sonrisa incomoda. Se dio vuelta hacia la pista de baile para mirar a la gente mientras jugueteaba con su trago y asentía torpemente a lo que le decía uno de los borrachos.

La pista de baile estaba como siempre. Ninjas que mostraban que claramente su especialidad no era tomar ni bailar sino que asesinar, lanzar shurikens y sea lo que sea que hagan los ninjas. En la pista generalmente habían grupos de mujeres bailando, mostrando cuanto podían sus atributos a los hombres alrededor de la pista y a los que se paseaban examinándolas como hienas. Hinata se sonrió detrás de su vaso mientras paseaba la mirada por el local, los tiempos no cambian.

De repente lo vio y fue cuando lo vio que se dio cuenta de que lo había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Ahí estaba él junto a Sai, Naruto y Kiba. Varias mujeres bailaban cerca de ellos más que provocativamente tratando con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su cuerpo, que ellos se fijen en ellas, que se fijen en como sus curvas se funden en las sombras y en las luces. No se dio ni cuenta cuando Sai desapareció por los rincones con alguna morena belleza. Naruto parecía estar ebrio, a punto de romper a llorar y Hinata podía leer en sus labios algo sobre Sakura, arrepentimientos y de no engañar. Kiba, por su parte, empezaba a lanzar interesadas miradas a una rubia cercana, pese a que Naruto empezara a gimotear a su lado.

Sasuke seguía impertérrito en su lugar. Tomaba de vez en cuando y veía entre serio y divertido el pequeño escándalo de Naruto quien empezaba a llorar ahora por como habían perdido a Sai para siempre. Tenía un par de muchachas haciéndole ojitos. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Sasuke tenía novia? Sakura no podía ser, algo sospechaba entre Naruto y Sakura, algo al menos. Ino parecía estar siguiendo a otro. Bueno, podía ser otra chica. Konoha estaba lleno de hermosas kunoichis. Que tonta, que estúpida. Por supuesto que Sasuke estaba con alguien. Bastaba mirarlo para darse cuenta. Alguien como él tenía que tener novia. De seguro alguien preciosa, alta, fuerte, inteligente, la mejor kunoichi. Tan cuanto lo había pensado, la certeza de ella apareció al fondo de su cabeza tal y como si lo viese con su novia en aquel preciso momento. Era obvio, casi natural. Qué tonta, qué estúpida. Cómo no lo había pensado antes. Volvió a ver a Sasuke siendo acosado por una pelirroja y se sintió molesta, enojada y algo herida. De seguro ya no iba a su departamento porque ya no le quedaba tiempo entre sus cada vez más numerosas misiones y su novia. Ah, en verdad… qué tonta, qué estupida. Estas cosas no deberían ni importarle.

Se tomó su bebida de un solo trago, se despidió con una sonrisa de los borrachos de la barra y de los barmans y se fue.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado.  
Por favor dejen reviews para ver que opinan.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias por los reviews!  
Naruto no es de mi propiedad. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo Ocho.  
Evitando.**

Sasuke no volvió a entrar, ni siquiera a acercarse, al departamento de Hinata en meses ya que ni Sakura ni Naruto parecían dejar de sospechar alguna presunta recaída en las manos del lado enemigo, de la maquinación de algún plan para conquistar el mundo, de la construcción de armas de destrucción masiva para eliminar al pueblo o simplemente para encontrarlo desnudo (plan de cierta kunoichi pelirroja).

Estaba caminando con Sakura y Sai para ir a comprar algo de comida y juntarse en el departamento de Naruto cuando Sai se detuvo un instante. Parecía muy interesado hablando con el recogedor de basura.

"Un momento…. ¿¡Hinata!", chilló Sakura acercándose.  
"Hola Sakura-san, Uchiha-san…" murmuró la muchacha evitando estratégicamente los ojos de Sasuke.  
"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le preguntó Sakura. "¿Estás recogiendo basura?"  
"Si" respondió Sai. "Hinata-san me acaba de decir que es su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo."  
"Hinata, francamente... Podrías haber pedido de nuevo un trabajo en el hospital…"

Estaban discutiendo sobre el trabajo de Hinata; Sakura tratando de hacerle ver el por qué aquel trabajo no era adecuado para ella y Sai muy interesado en saber sobre los extraños objetos que se podían encontrar en la basura. Sakura estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando apareció el camión de la basura. Hinata se despidió rápidamente, tomó las bolsas y corrió hacia el camión.

"Tal vez debería trabajar en eso también…"  
"¡Sai!"

En la casa de Naruto la comida le sabía un cuanto amarga. Sai y Sakura seguían discutiendo/contando el anterior encuentro con la ojiblanco a un muy confundido Naruto.

"¿Cuándo dejarán de seguirme?" preguntó cortando totalmente la conversación.  
"Teme, ¡nadie te esta siguiendo!" A esa respuesta siguió un tenso silencio en el que Sai anunció alegremente que si tanto le molesta a Sakura que Hinata trabajara como recogedora de basura le diría que estaban buscando a un vendedor en esa tienda llamada "La Sexxxy Kunoichi" cerca de su casa.

Cuando por fin Sakura y Naruto dejaron de perseguirlo (tanto) volvió a entrar al departamento de Hinata. No la encontró en el living, ni trabajando en la cocina, ni tampoco sentía su presencia en el resto del lugar. Al gato tampoco. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y la luz cálida de un sol de invierno le calentó la espalda y la nuca. Estuvo ahí hasta pasada la medianoche, el gato apareció al anochecer pero Hinata no. Ni siquiera cuando ya estaba amaneciendo. Sasuke nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde, no sabía por qué lo había hecho ahora. Se sentía molesto y estúpido.

Se fue del departamento dando un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchasgracias por leer. Ojala les haya gustado!  
**Reviews **por favor, me encantaría saber su opinión!


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto no es de mi propiedad.

**NOTAS: **Luego de este capitulo, creo que las cosas se pondrán un poco más serias entre ambos. Tengo varias ideas, pero creo que será de un contenido un poco mas eehm… "maduro" que el resto de mis fics. O al menos así lo espero, habrá mucho de la relación entre ambos y de los problemas que siempre conlleva… hmmm bueno, espero que resulte.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo Nueve.  
Entre nuevas unidades, quejas y flores.**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo. Tenía que hacer todo de nuevo. Nuevamente se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento esperando a Kakashi junto a una pareja de niños idiotas que temblaban abrazados un par de metros más allá, detrás de un árbol.

Kakashi llegó más tarde de lo usual como sabiendo de antemano que Sasuke, conociéndolo, llegaría también un par de horas tarde.

"Bueno bueno, Sasuke" dijo calmadamente. "No creo que sea muy bueno intimidar a tus compañeros de equipo, ¿no?"

Durante las próximas horas la pareja de idiotas, que descubrió en la presentación que se llamaban Kai y Rin, se dedicaron a patéticos intentos de obtener la campanita que Kakashi tenía amarrada a la chaqueta. Sasuke ya había logrado quitarle una y les dejó la otra. Al caer la tarde, ninguno de los dos logró quitársela pero Kakashi encontró que ese pequeño gesto de parte del Uchiha era lo suficiente para ser llamado trabajo en equipo. Al menos para él. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Sasuke pensó resignado el jounin mientras ojeaba perezosamente su libro mientras a Rin y a Kai se les había ocurrido al fin hacer un ataque en conjunto.

Y así fue como la nueva unidad siete se formó.

Sasuke se quejaba al lado de Sakura. Bueno, tanto como puede quejarse alguien como él, que consistía mayormente en cruzarse de brazos y encogerse en sí mismo mientras una nube negra se paseaba a su alredor. Sakura reía despreocupadamente mientras terminaba de ordenar su consulta en el hospital.

"No te pongas así, Sasuke-kun. Irte de Konoha tenía que tener sus consecuencias, ¿no?", le comentaba dando vuelta cuanto indefenso cajón se encontraba en su camino murmurando entre dientes algo sobre una inyección antirrábica para Naruto y Kiba.

Sabía muy bien lo que le decía Sakura pero durante todo ese tiempo nunca dejó de abrigar la esperanza de que el Hokage se compadecería de él, que vería sus magnificas cualidades de ninja, que le concedería el título de Jounin o incluso darle inmediatamente un puesto en el ANBU. Pero claramente Tsunade no era tan misericordiosa, sobre todo cuando le dijo con aquella malévola sonrisa y tono dulzón que _las reglas son las reglas, Sasuke-kun_. Ni tampoco se mostró tan clemente cuando le negó su enorme herencia. "¡Debes aprender el valor del dinero, Sasuke-kun! Y eso se hace trabajando, como cualquier otra persona. Además no creo que al Consejo le gustaría que le entregue semejante cantidad de dinero a un ex traidor y ex delincuente clase S , ¿no crees?" y sonrió encantadoramente. Él sólo quería borrarle la horrible sonrisa de la cara con un buen merecido chidori.

"Mira Sasuke-kun, yo creo que Tsunade-sama está haciendo todo esto para que te integres de nuevo. Si entraras inmediatamente al ANBU y recibieras el dinero de tus padres no tendrías esa oportunidad, ¿o no?" lo alentó la pelirosa sonriéndole amablemente. "Tienes que acomodarte… no, tienes que reconstruir tu vida, Sasuke. Aquí, en tu hogar" terminó ella con aire solemne mientras lo miraba seria. Sasuke sólo quería que Tsunade en verdad era una sádica y que de seguro se había gastado todo su dinero en juegos de azar pero asintió como un buen niño solamente, se dijo para sus adentros, por la enorme jeringa que Sakura empuñaba en su mano derecha.

Él sabía que algo de razón tenía Sakura pero Dios sabe cuanto le molesta que él, ¡él!, ¡Sasuke Uchiha maldición!, fuese rebajado a entrar a una simple unidad de genins para ir subiendo en la escala cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad de probar su valor. También sabía que lo que más le molestaba no era sólo eso sino que Naruto hubiese pasado recientemente a la categoría de chunnin, que Kiba y otro par de idiotas estuviesen preparándose para los exámenes de Jounin y que Sakura, Ino, Neji y otras más ya lo fuesen.

Oh…, podría morir ahí mismo.

Hinata se paseaba por las calles apesumbrada y adolorida. Estaba llena de barro, mojada hasta los huesos, con quemaduras en las manos, varios feos moretones, uno que otro corte que no terminaban aún de sangrar y el dolor en el brazo izquierdo le indicaba que no se había curado correctamente el hueso roto que le dejó Lee. En definitiva, le había ido bastante mal en el entrenamiento. Nunca pensó que Neji y Lee siguieran tan literalmente su advertencia de que no se contuvieran en ningún momento. Además, para colmo de males en la mañana la habían despedido de su último trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca municipal por quedarse dormida por cuarta vez sobre los libros que debía ordenar.

Decidió ir a comprar algún ramo de flores para alegrar su día pero el alma se le vino a los pies cuando al entrar a la tienda estaba él ordenando. Sasuke, por su parte, ensimismado por el enojo, no parecía percatarse de una muy pasmada Hinata en el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Oh, Hinata-chan! Ya me decía yo que vendrías un día de estos a comprar flores". Era Ino que apareció del fondo del negocio cargando un balde lleno de rosas blancas. Lo dejó rápidamente de lado mientras comentaba algo sobre un matrimonio cercano y se acercó a Hinata. Por sobre el hombro de Ino, Sasuke la miraba de reojo.

"¿Lo de siempre? Tenemos girasoles hoy, ¿te gustan también verdad?" siguió diciendo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención a como la Hyuuga se había quedado levemente paralizada. Cuando al fin cayó en la realización de la cara de Hinata, Ino se dio vuelta fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada: _¡deja de molestar a los clientes!___Sasuke, conociendo a la rubia, se escondió prontamente entre las flores.

"Disculpa por eso… Lo que pasa es que Sasuke sólo tiene misiones de genins así que no logra pagar todas sus cuentas y siendo la maravillosa persona que soy le ofrecí amablemente trabajar aquí" le dijo alegre mientras revoloteaba orgullosa su hermosa cabellera. "Además así me sirve para recrear un poco la vista, ¿eh?" le comentó guiñeando un ojo mientras la codeaba cómplice. Ino rió abiertamente mientras Sasuke se encogía aún más entre las flores.

"Ah… si, jaja…" le contestó algo insegura Hinata. Hablaron un rato, mayoritariamente Ino quejándose de cómo Sasuke, sí, era un excelente ninja pero parece que moriría antes de tratar a las flores con la delicadeza que necesitan y ¿no se ve lindo con el delantal de patitos, eh? Hinata eligió atolondradamente un ramo de flores y se fue.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Muchas gracias por leer! Dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
